Virgil Corum
Virgil Corum is a guest character on the FX series Justified. Corum is the ex-husband of Molly Tucker, as well as the father of Jake. Corum's only appearance is in the Season 1 episode "The Hammer", where he is behind a series of attempts to assassinate Judge Mike Reardon. Corum's motive for wanting to kill Reardon is to provoke US Marshals to shoot and kill him, which would cause the money from his life-insurance policy to go to Molly and Jake, helping them to have a better life. Corum was portrayed by guest star Sean Bridgers. Biography Background Corum is a marijuana grower who was sentenced to 15 years imprisonment by Reardon for possession with intent to sell. Corum only served 8 years of his 15 year sentence, and prior to his arrest, he was a worker for animal control. Corum lives in a halfway house, where they haven't seen him for a while, but he frequently visits his son Jake. Season 1 Corum appears in the episode "The Hammer". Raylan Givens first notices him watching from across the road at Reardon's crash site. Later on while at a honkytonk go-go bar with Reardon, Raylan notices him again and the two go into the bathroom in order to talk to him. Corum, however, is less than responsive and gives smart comments back to Raylan (such as saying his name is George Jefferson when Raylan asks for his name, and saying "That tickles, Uncle Billy. I don't think I like that game" when Raylan pats him down). Reardon fails to recognize Corum, and Corum tells Raylan that he has never seen Reardon in his life and attempts to leave the bathroom. Raylan stops him and says "This is not the way this works. The way this works is I go, you stay" so that Corum does not leave the bathroom first in order to try something with Reardon. The next day, Corum tries to play basketball with Jake, but Jake seems less than interested in spending time with his dad and quickly goes back home to Molly who asks Jake if he's sick of him already. Molly gives Raylan and Tim Gutterson a letter that came earlier that week on his behalf, which was his letter for his life-insurance policy. Later on, Reardon and Raylan visit the go-go bar again. Reardon says he needs to use the bathroom and Raylon checks it first for Reardon's safety. When Raylan comes back, Reardon is gone. Raylan is directed outside by the bartender. Raylan finds Corum holding Brandy (one of the dancers) and Reardon at gunpoint. Corum says that he wants the one thing from Reardon that he never got before, his attention. Raylan tries to talk to Corum, but Corum says "Nope Marshal, this is my courtroom and you are overruled. I'll deal with you later, you're part of this." Raylan replies "Me?" and Corum then says "Yeah, Marshals came in and they took everything from me." Reardon takes advantage of the distraction, shooting Corum in the arm. Corum says that his wife's only crime was trusting the wrong man to be her husband. Corum reveals his plan was to shoot and kill Reardon, and make the Marshals kill him. That way, Molly and Jake would get the money from Corum's life insurance policy he took out on himself and have a better life. Relationships *Molly Tucker: Ex-Wife *Jake Corum: Son *Mike Reardon: Assault victim, hostage *Brandy: Hostage *Raylan Givens: US Marshal Memorable Quotes *"This is my courtroom and you are overruled!" to Raylan Givens *"I've never seen that old geezer in my life." to Raylan Givens *"You didn't even recognize me. Five feet away in that bathroom, you had no idea who I was. I's just another faceless shitbird come through your courtroom." to Judge Reardon Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Incarcerated Characters